Pizza Dude/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. W tym odcinku po raz kolejny zmierzymy się z okropnym gównem zaserwowanym przez tim6. Dzisiaj bez cienia wątpliwości dowiecie się, dlaczego jedna z najgorszych gier wyścigowo-zręcznościowych w historii zyskuję to miano. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra komputerowa Picca dud została stworzona przez tim 6 w połowie dwutysięcznego piątego roku. A w Polsce wydana została w lutym 2000 szóstego roku przez aj kju pabliszing. Gra jest jak wspomniałem toporną grą wyścigową z elementami zręcznościowymi. Ale zanim przejdziemy do Bliznego zapoznania się z grą, oceny z portali internetowych. Tak jest, kolejny raz pustka. Żadnych recenzji, żadnych opinii, jedyne co można uwzględnić do ocen z portali to średnia graczy z gry onlajn. Wynosi aż 7 i 2 dziesiąte na 10. Łał, więc może ta gra nie jest aż tak zła, jak większość mówi. Zaraz się przekonamy. Jak zwykle zacznijmy od menu, które jest kolejną kopią z innych dzieł tim6. Rozumiem, twórcy kal of duti niezbyt zmieniają układ głównego meni, ale przynajmniej zmieniają czcionkę i inne rzeczy. Tutaj zmienione jest tylko tło. Jak można coś takiego zjebać? Dobra, wróćmy do tematu. Możemy rozpocząć nową grę, wejść do opcji, zobaczyć najlepsze wyniki uzyskane przez nas, zobaczyć kto odpowiada za to gówno i wyjść. Opcje są podzielone na wideo, audio oraz sterowanie. W wideo możemy zmienić rozdzielczość, maksimum 1680 na 1050, tekstury, cienie oraz kontrast i jasność. Natomiast w opcji dźwięku możemy zmienić głośność muzyki oraz efektów dźwiękowych. W sterowaniu możemy zmienić konfigurację przycisków. Całkiem dobre meni, ale to kopia z innych gier tego studia. Teraz o interfejsie, czyli jedynej dobrze wykonanej rzeczy w tej grze. W prawym górnym rogu znajduje się liczba zebranych pieniędzy oraz czas do dostarczenia zamówienia. Natomiast w lewym dolnym rogu mamy licznik prędkości, procent zniszczenia oraz nitro. W prawym dolnym rogu mamy minimapę. Wszystko jest czytelne i dobrze przedstawione. Za to plus! Grę rozpoczynamy przez wybieranie bohatera, małego Rumunka lub stwora z Czarnobyla płci żeńskiej. Fabuła nie jest zbyt odkrywcza. Bohaterowie gry dowiadują się, że ich wujek prowadzący zniknął. Uciekł z powodów zadłużenia i zostawił pizzerie swój interes nam, gdyż sami jesteśmy bez środków życia. Właściwie fabuły dowiadujemy się z pudełka, a intro w grze przedstawia nam jedynie wnętrze pizzerii. Już praktycznie od razu to, że gra będzie do dupy. W grze nie ma typowej kampanii, różnych interesujących misji czy zmian otoczenia gdzie możemy zobaczyć inne miejsca do których mamy dostarczać misje. Nic z tego! Głównym celem gry jest odbieranie zamówień, tworzenie piccy napierdalając enterem po teksturach danych produktów i dostarczając przykład jakimś gruchotem. Do dyspozycji mamy jedną mapę na której mamy siedem, góra osiem miejsc gdzie mamy dostarczyć misję. Brzmi to jak świetna zabawa, prawda? Nie dość, że liczba losowych misji jest porażająca to skrypt odpowiadający za tą „ losowość jest spierdolony. Kilkanaście razy gra przez dobre pół godziny pętlica 2 lokacje, do których miałem dostarczyć piccę. W dodatku, te misje są wręcz banalne, a jedynym problemem są nieprzewidywalne błędy o których opowiem później. Teraz o modelu jazdy, który został naprawdę zjebany. W grze zależnie od bohatera, możemy jechać albo skuterem, albo kładem. Choć oba mają zupełnie inny model, to razem przebijają wszystko co znaliśmy w grach tim6. Skuter jeździ strasznie mozolnie, okropnie skręca nawet przy lekkim naciśnięciu klawisza oraz po jakim kol wiek uderzeniu, od razu przewraca się na ziemię. Kład natomiast porusza się dziwnie wolno, reaguje z opóźnieniem na sterowanie, a skręcanie woła o pomstę do nieba. Jednak to można przełknąć, w porównaniu do skakania naszego bohatera. styczność z tym czymś jest jak uderzenie o ścianę z gówna. Podczas skoku bohater nie dość przez kilka sekund nie można nim kontrolować, to także, praktycznie zawsze, zacina się w jedynym miejscu i przez chwilę nie może skoczyć. Trzeba mieć naprawdę wielkie jaja by tak spierdolić coś takiego jak skok. Kolejną rzeczą jest fizyka. Lewitowanie bohaterów, robienie beczek po uderzeniu o schody oraz spierdolone kolizje. To wszystko w tej grze jest na porządku dziennym. Oprócz tego w łatwy sposób parkując obok ściany możemy dostać się w miejsca do których nie możemy się dostać normalnie. Jedynym tego skutkiem jest to, że zależnie od miejsca albo wejdziemy w dziwne pomieszczenie, albo spadniemy w nicość. Tak jest, poprzez wysiadanie można dostać Się do nicości. W dodatku, poprzez wpierdolenie się skuterem do wody także możemy dostać się do tego „ czegoś. Na jakich psychotropach byli twórcy, by zrobić coś tak gównianego? Żeby było mało, gra marnie też się prezentuje pod względem działania. Ciągłe błędy po przegraniu, wchodzenie przez podłoże, skakanie w powietrzu, błędy z kolizją, respawny kilometry od miejsca w którym zaliczyliśmy glebę, rozciągnięte tekstury oraz spadki płynności przy większych rozdzielczościach podczas nagrywania. W dodatku, gra często się kra szuje, a czasem nawet nie może wczytać prawidłowo dźwięków oraz cieni. Może w grze nie ma jakiś skomplikowanych błędów graficznych, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest strasznie zabugowana. Pod aspektem oprawy gra także prezentuje się okropnie źle. Gra z dwutysięcznego piątego roku wygląda jak mod do trzeciego kłejka. Tekstury powodują odruch wymiotny, modele wyglądają jakby ktoś się na nie wypróżnił, a animacje i efekty specjalne to żart od „ grafików. Zresztą co do modeli, zobaczcie picca gerl. To chyba najbrzydsza przedstawicielka płci przeciwnej w jakiej kol wiek grze komputerowej w historii. Nawet niebo i woda zostały spierdolone. Co natomiast można powiedzieć o audio? W grze mamy jedynie 2 utwory, które są beznadziejnym nudnym techno, które leci sobie bez względu na to co się dzieje w grze. Efekty dźwiękowe natomiast są słabej jakości, a najbardziej rozpierdala mnie odgłos nitra, zresztą usłyszcie sami. *demonstracja odgłosu nitra i napis: TAK, TO BYŁO DMUCHANIE DO MIKROFONU!* Podsumowując: Picca dud jest kolejnym gniotem od tim6. Ta sama kiepska oprawa, ta sama nieistniejąca fizyka i te same chujowe misje. Poza tym, gra w porównaniu do innych cudaków tej firmy chodziła o wiele gorzej. Wolałbym zlizać gówno z muszli klozetowej, niż dłużej grać w tą grę. I wiecie co, już mam dość. Mimo iż zrecenzowałem jedynie 4 gry tego „ studia, to już one doprowadzają mnie do szewskiej pasji swoją beznadziejnością. Więc was ostrzegam: strzeżcie się tych pierdolonych gier jak ognia. A teraz, czas na oceny. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2011) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 4) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)